Lo que mami Holmes no sabe
by Xenophilica
Summary: Sherlock y John, Mycroft y Greg tienen un secreto, se escabullen en la noche y tienen sus encuentros. Wanda Holmes solo puede sonreir ante aquello que sus hijos tratan de ocultar, porque se supone que son cosas que ella no sabe, pero una mamá, siempre sabe. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Xeno, por aca!

Bueno aqui trayendo el segundo fanfic para este reto, Ojala les guste!

Nota: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, tampoco John Watson, Mycroft Holmes o Greg Lestrade y ya saben, eso es triste D:

Nota 2: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked _._

 _Enjoy it!_

* * *

 _ **Lo que mami Holmes no sabe**_

Wanda Holmes tiene dos hijos, ambos muy listos y con una diferencia de siete años de edad, su orgullo es Mycroft y su cariño es Sherlock, ambos son buenos hijos, aunque algo especiales.

Wanda Holmes sabe que a sus hijos no les gusta socializar, no tienen amigos y se han concentrado mucho en encerarse en sí mismos. Pero esto es lo que Wanda Holmes sabe. Porque no mejor hablamos de lo que Wanda Holmes NO sabe.

Por ejemplo, Wanda no sabe que Sherlock, el hijo menor, se escabulle a media noche, cuando se supone que toda la familia se encuentra durmiendo. El menor de la familia Holmes hecha a un lado las cobijas cómodas de su cama a un lado, se echa encima una de sus batas de seda, que su madre insiste en comprar para él, y abre la ventana de su habitación que va a dar al patio trasero de la vivienda.

Sherlock baja con cuidado y apurado, la pequeña reja de madera la cual es cubierta por una hermosa enredadera y que está justo debajo de su ventana, salta cuando está a medio metro de altura del suelo, mira en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que su escape ha sido exitoso, una vez hecho esto, Sherlock corre hacia la parte delantera de su casa tratando de no hacer ruido, logra escabullirse en las sombras y llegar hasta la calle desolada, en donde voltea a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo ve, vuelve a correr, cruzando la calle y llegando a la casa que está justo frente a la suya.

Entra por la rejilla que divide el patio trasero del delantero y en donde no hay candado, debe sugerirle a su dueño que coloque uno, es muy fácil entrar en su casa en la noche. Terminando de pensar en eso, Sherlock llega al pie de una ventana que está a dos metros de altura, mira en todo el piso buscando algunas piedras pequeñas, al encontrar unas cuantas, comienza a arrojarlas hacia la ventana cerrada, tira una, dos, cuando está a punto de arrojar la tercera piedra, una ligera luz amarilla ilumina el cuarto, una sombra se asoma a la ventana, Sherlock no duda en saludarlo.

La luz vuelve a apagarse y la ventana es abierta y un joven rubio asoma medio cuerpo por la misma.

— ¡Sherlock!—. Grita en voz baja. —Es media noche—. Le dice buscando la pequeña escalera que oculta debajo de su cama para esas ocasiones.

—Gracias por recalcar lo obvio, John—. Dice el moreno con gesto aburrido, y toma la escalerilla que el otro le pasa para poder colarse en la habitación del rubio. John se hace a un lado cuando lo ve subir, Sherlock entra en la habitación obscura, una vez hecho eso, toma al rubio de su mano y lo acerca para plantarle un beso en los labios.

John no se niega ante tal acción inclusive pasa sus manos por sobre el cuello del moreno y Sherlock encierra la cintura del rubio entre sus brazos para juntar mas sus cuerpos, casi sin notarlo se han encaminado hacia la cama de John en donde caen, John sobre Sherlock y continúan con el beso en una posición mas cómoda.

Sherlock no tarda en imponerse sobre John, como suele suceder en estas situaciones, en un cambio rápido, el moreno logra ponerse sobre el rubio mientras que a la vez sus labios han pasado al cuello de John, el rubio hecha su cabeza hacia atrás para comodidad del otro, las manos de Sherlock se van abriendo paso atreves de la ropa de John, el cual gime y se estremezca ante el contacto suave y frio de las manos del otro.

Inconscientemente, John ha enredado sus piernas en la cintura de Sherlock para acercarlo más a él, el rubio está a punto de soltar un gemido al sentir al moreno moverse sobre él cuando…

—John—. La voz de la madre del rubio hace que los jóvenes se detengan en seco, John empuja a Sherlock del otro lado de la cama, escucha los toques tímidos de su madre en la puerta, el moreno logra esconderse debajo de la cama del rubio y John se acomoda bajo las cobijas y finge dormir, la puerta es abierta un poco y la luz del pasillo le da de lleno, John arruga las cejas y abre los ojos fingiendo que acababa de despertar. —John—. Vuelve a escuchar la voz de su madre.

—¿Qué pasa? —. Pregunta tallándose los ojos, Ella, su madre niega con la cabeza.

—Creí escucharte hablar con alguien—. Dice y vuelve a negar. —Creo que solo eran ideas mías, vuelve a dormir—. John siente volviendo a pegar su rostro a la almohada, Ella cierra la puerta y el cuarto vuelve a estar a obscuras, John abre los ojos para asegurarse de que su madre ha apagado la luz del pasillo, pero en lugar de eso siente como Sherlock levanta las cobijas y se mente entre ellas abrazando a John por la espalda, se acurruca cómodamente escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

—Un día se darán cuenta—. Dijo el rubio comenzando a quedarse dormido, siente a Sherlock juntarse aun mas a él.

—Mientras mi madre y tu madre no se enteren, no pasa nada—. Y ambos quedaron dormidos no sin antes poner la alarma antes de que amanezca para que Sherlock pueda volver a su habitación.

Por otro lado, Mycroft, el hijo mayor de Wanda, espera hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando sabe que su hermano se ha marchado a casa de John y sus padres duermen en su habitación, el pelirrojo aparta las sabanas de su cama, calza sus pantuflas, ata su bata y sale a paso lento de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, con sigilo llega hasta la puerta trasera, la abre con cuidado y la cierra igual, mira en todas direcciones, todo luce tranquilo, hasta que escucha los arbustos del patio moviéndose, Mycroft arruga la nariz y espera a que aquella persona decida salir.

— ¡Mycroft! —. Escucha a alguien susurrar con fuerza, el pelirrojo mira en aquella dirección y bajo la luz de la luna puede distinguir una cabellera morena con destellos plateados. — ¡Mycroft! —. Lo vuelve a llamar.

—Por dios Gregory, ¿Puedes ser un poco más discreto? —. Dice el pelirrojo con brazos cruzados, el otro sale de los arbustos.

— ¿Qué hice? —. Pregunto con la ceja alzada. Mycroft solo negó con la cabeza, tomo la mano de Greg y se dirigieron a una pequeña casita que adornaba el patio de la familia Holmes y que, en su tiempo, Sherlock y él usaban para jugar.

—La próxima vez, trata de no entrar por el lado de los arbustos—. Le recrimino mientras se encerraban en la pequeña casa que apenas era lo suficientemente grande y espaciosa para acogerlos a ambos. —Haces demasiado ruido y podrías despertar a mis padres—. Dijo, pero a Greg poco le importaba lo que dijera el pelirrojo, penas habían entrado en aquella casa, el peli plata había tomado a Mycroft de la cintura y le había robado un beso.

—Admítelo—. Le dijo Greg una vez acabado el beso. —Te encanta el peligro—. Mycroft arrugo el ceño.

—No me confundas con mi hermano—. Le dijo para volver a reclamar los labios el contrario. Se recostaron en el sucio piso de la vieja casita, pero no les importo llenarse de tierra mientras ellos estuvieron juntos, entre besos y caricias, la mañana llego para ambos y la indetenible luz del sol los había obligado a volver a separarse y volver cada quien a su lugar.

Mycroft y Greg fueron testigos de cómo Sherlock había vuelto antes del amanecer, subiéndose por la misma barda de madera hasta su cuarto, entonces el pelirrojo entendió que él también debía volver a su habitación antes de que su madre se levantara, Gregory se despidió del pelirrojo y se escabullo por los mismos arbustos.

Mycroft regreso a su habitación y se metió en la cama, solo dos horas después, Wanda Holmes paso para despertar a sus hijos. El desayuno comenzó, Mycroft se llenaba de hot-cakes mientras que Sherlock apenas y tocaba su desayuno, Wanda preparo sus almuerzos y los metió en cada una de sus mochilas, los vio salir de la casa y esperar a alguien, pudo ver al joven Watson salir de su casa y encontrarse con su hijo menor y ambos se encaminaron hacia la escuela.

Mientras tanto, aquel chico que vivía en la casa justo detrás de la suya, se acercaba a su hijo mayor y seguían el camino que Sherlock y el joven Watson había tomado, Wanda sonrió ante aquella escena, y supo que hoy tenía que arreglar algunas cosas.

Por ejemplo, lavar los pijamas de Mycroft que siempre acababan llenos de tierra, o cuidar aun más los de Sherlock que siempre terminaba con un olor ajeno al de su hijo, asegurar la reja de madera que seguramente Sherlock usaba para bajar de su habitación, limpiar la casita del patio o no asegurar la puerta trasera de la casa.

Pero eso serian cosas que tendría que hacer paso a paso y muy discretamente para que sus hijos no se enteraran o no se dieran cuenta, sonrió de nuevo ante el secreto descubierto, por las señales que sus hijos daban sin darse cuenta, esperaba que llegara el día en que tanto Sherlock como Mycroft trajeran a los que serian sus futuros yernos, pero por el momento no diría nada, porque se supone que esas eran cosas que mami Holmes no sabe.

* * *

Dejen Rw, eso me haria mas feliz :D

Nos vemos!

Xeno, Off!


End file.
